happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanksgiving on Paulet Island
"Thanksgiving on Paulet Island" is the thirty-seventh and episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Esequiel *Mumble Transcript (In Paulet Island, a seagull was feeding food to the chicks. In the beach.) *Josesito: What a nice day at Paulet Island. The rest and the relax. *Elder 1: So Josesito. The bet is on to you. *Josesito: Yeah, i am thankful for this island. Even if Charles didn't show up. *Elder 2: What a freak of him. He was at Montay's house for the babysitting when the Halloween prank worked out for him on the robbing. *Tina: Yeah, that icetard is gonna pay for this. *Elder 3: I think we need revenge. *Josesito: Revenges? What revenges? *Esequiel: Well boys, all of the thanksgiving stuff is packed and we are ready for the holiday. The ice ships are packed to come over with us. Mumble is invited too. *Josesito: Oh. That Happy Feet penguin is coming for us. *Esequiel: What Happy Feet penguin you're talking about? *Josesito: Mumble. Mumble HappyFeet. *Esequiel: Oh. *Elder 4: Yep, penguins of the world. *Esequiel: We can look at the ocean and watch the beautiful sky. (In Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Gloria, ready for Thanksgiving? *Gloria: You bet Mumble. *Mumble: Thanks. I would be thankful to the Great 'Guin for creating us. *Gloria: The Great 'Guin created his emperors before we were born by our fathers. *Mumble: Yeah, many many years ago. *Terry: Everything is looking great and fine. *Mary: Things already packed. *Mumble: We are okay with that. *Memphis: *holding a box* Man, this thing is too heavy. *Norma Jean: Let me help you. *Memphis: Sure. *Mumble: Now this is going to be any better. *Noah: Well Mumble. I am leading the colony to go to Adelie-Land. We have room. *Mumble: Yes. Ice ships will take us to Paulet Island. *Seymour: That will be a long way brother. *Mumble: Alright Seymour, but don't get too close. *Atticus: You know that island with the adelie penguins? *Seymour: Yes son. Paulet Island. *Noah: Alright, move my boxes and let's go to Adelie-Land. *Elder 1: Yes Noah. *Elder 2: We agree. (In Snow Hill Island) *Phoenix: Alright, Esequiel and Josesito want me there. *Shippo: That's us. *Catherine: Alright boys, we are here to move on and get going. *Phoenix: What are we waiting for? Let's go. (In Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Amigos, what do we got here? *Lombardo: We have to make a turkey. *Raul: We have plans. *Ramón: What? We don't have a stove. *Nestor: We can make better plans for us. *Rinaldo: It's Thanksgiving and we should learn. *Ramón: How can we do that? *Raul: Ah, forget it. We eat at Paulet Island. *Carmen: Boys, there's a lot of food at the island and you may want to behave good over there. *Ramón: Okay Carmen. You asked for it. *Raul: What a deal when you have a chance of doing it. *Hugh: Hey Ramón, hey Carmen. *Ramón: Hugh, it's you. *Hugh: Nice to meet you. Any fish catched? *Ramón: No, i didn't asked for that task. *Hugh: Okay. I know what you did. *Lovelace: Noah, it's you. *Noah: Lovelace, long time no see. *Lovelace: Noah, nice to meet you. *Sven: The ice ships are set up for now so we can go to Paulet Island. *Noah: Thank you for your help. *Lovelace: As long, we will be ready to go. *Noah: I can't wait. The ship is packed. *Seymour: My ship has finally come! *Atticus: Everyone to the ship. *Lovelace: Stairs are added. *Noah: Five ships to go. *Sven: The bridge is set up for you. Don't even fall. *Noah: We know Sven. *Mumble: Hey Amigos. *Ramón: Hey Tallboy. *Raul: Nice to meet you. *Rinaldo: So, where are we going? *Mumble: To Paulet Island. *Nestor: Yeah, it's the island Esequiel wanted us to go. *Ramón: We must get on the ice ships. *Mumble: Those stairs, they use ice shaped-squares to use as the stairs. *Ramón: That's right amigo. *Mumble: Let's go. (In the ice ships) *Sven: Okay, everyone got on. But wait for me. (Sven goes to ice ship 1) *Sven: Look likes a cruise. *Hugh: This is more of a huge pirate ship to me. *Noah: Are we ready to move? *Lovelace: No. Not yet. (Many penguins are entering the ice ships) *Lovelace: Good, take off! (The ice ships begin to take off) *Phoenix: Hey, wait for me! *Shippo: Stairs! *Catherine: Over there. (Phoenix, Catherine and Shippo headed to the stairs of the ice ship and meet Mumble) *Phoenix: Brother. *Mumble: Phoenix, you made it. *Phoenix: I was a bit worried. *Mumble: That's okay. You're with us now. *Phoenix: Sure thing. (The song "On the Ocean" by K'Jon begin to play) *Seymour: Man, the moment I been waiting on. And my soul is over flowing. With anxieties and expectations. I'm full of desires. I just want it so bad. You know. And it just seem so real. It's right there. I just want reach out and touch it. Before it all disappears. *singing* Sometimes It feels like Everything Is passin' me by Every now and then It feels like (feels like) The ship has gone and sailed away But I I gonna be strong (gotta be strong) Gotta hold on It won't be too long *Adelie Penguins: Now the tide is coming near I see the waves flowing Out there on the ocean I know the ship is coming in Just pass the horizon And right where the sky ends Cause out there on the ocean Know the ship is coming in But don't leave me hanging I've been waiting to long But this moment The ship has finally come *Lovelace: I would travel to Paulet Island (I would even go) I would even go wherever the wind blows me (I'll do anything) I'll do anything to find my destiny It's like fightin' with gravity And it's bringin' me down If this world was really round then tell me how It took so long for you to come around (Leopardy is swimming in the ocean and swim away as the emperor penguins sing) Now the tide is coming near I see the waves flowing Out there on the ocean I know the ship is coming in Just pass the horizon And right where the sky ends Cause out there on the ocean Know the ship is coming in But don't leave me hanging I've been waiting to long But this moment The ship has finally come (Little penguin background singers and Seymour sings) Finally you come (around) Around, around I said finally baby Finally you come (around) Around, around Finally you come around, come around baby Finally you Finally you come Said finally you come around (around) (The penguins and Sven in the ice ships join in) Now the tide is coming near (now the tide is coming in) I see the waves flowing Out there on the ocean I know the ship is coming in (and I know the ship is coming in baby) Just pass the horizon (And where) And right where the sky ends Cause out there on the ocean I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, is coming in Been waiting to long But this moment The ship has finally come Finally you come (around) Around, around (They arrive close to Paulet Island as the song ends. At Charles' house) *Charles: Man, those pesky fools. They won't come to my house for the turkey. *Michael: Well dad. Esequiel wanted you to bring a turkey since the talk at Montay's house. *Charles: I don't care if Montay comes to bother me. *Esequiel: So Charles, we'll be there at the fest. You're bringing the turkey in. *Charles: Yes. That's my man Esequiel. *Josesito: Alright. The fest is close to your tickle lab Esequiel. *Esequiel: Oh sure. *Charles: Okay. I will bring the turkey if i'm ready. *Michael: Alright, gotta go see Bridgette. (At the fest) *Esequiel: Wow. That's all the food we needed. *Josesito: We plugged a stove to cook the turkey in. *Bridgette: *checking the stove* Looking good. *Esequiel: Hey Bridgette, what are you up to? *Bridgette: Just cooking the turkey in. *Josesito: The Elders are setting camp for everyone when the ice ships come in the rocks. *Esequiel: I must've seen it before. I told Lovelace to come over to the island with his pack. *Josesito: Yeah. Mumble is also invited too. *Esequiel: I would take that as a compliment. *Charles: *arrive with his turkey* Hey guys. It's Thanksgiving. *Esequiel: Charles, i'm glad you show up. *Michael: What cookin' for you? *Charles: I bought in my own turkey. *Esequiel: Alright. You got yourself a turkey. *Charles: *put his turkey on the table* I cooked it in the morning when i have the time to go visit you in the fest. *Josesito: Cool. We are going to have another turkey in Thanksgiving. *Charles: What? I said ONE Turkey. MINE Turkey. *Esequiel: What? One is not enough. *Charles: You said One Turkey is enough. *Josesito: We're having many turkeys to make a buffet. You're not the only one bringing it. *Charles: Done. *smash the turkey* *Bridgette: What are you doing? *Charles: HOW ABOUT THIS? I TOLD YOU ONE GODDAMN TURKEY! I TOLD YOU ONE GODDAMN TURKEY! I TOLD YOU GODAAAAAAA!!!! *break the turkey in pieces* *Michael: Stop! *Charles: Yeah. Take that. Take that. Take that. *Esequiel: Charles, you're gonna ruin thanksgiving. *Charles: *hold the turkey up and breaks it in half* Oh haaaaaaaa!!! *Josesito: Now you made it a Earth core. *Charles: Is there something else. *Esequiel: No. Get out. *Charles: *look at the pie* OH, WHAT THE HELL?! *hold the pie and break it in pieces* There, here's your pie. *Josesito: I'm not eating it on the dirt. *Charles: Hey look, here's your turkey *show Esequiel the turkey he bought*. AH HA, YOU HEAR ME?! ONE TURKEY! MINE TURKEY! *Josesito: Is there anything else to do? *Charles: Try to not mess with me ever since you requested that turkey to bring to the fest since two months at Montay's house. *Esequiel: I think, we started it like one month ago before Halloween. *Michael: And the trick or treaters have to jump around his trailer house. *Charles: Okay. Can i stay and get some water? *Bridgette: No. Out. *Charles: *leave the hut* SCREW YOU! Happy Thanksgiving. Over the River and Boo the Woods. EAT YOUR OWN GODDAMN TURKEY NOW! (Back at the beach of Paulet Island) *Elder 1: Is Lovelace ready to park the island? *Elder 2: No. He will be parking shortly. *Elder 3: They will land for 10 minutes, they are almost there. *Elder 4: Yep. Just in time. (Back at the fest) *Esequiel: Gosh, i'm not cleaning this up. *Josesito: Oh you can. You're cleaning this crap up. *Michael: I'm not doing it. *Esequiel: Guys, we do this all year. *Josesito: We won't live for many years. We have to more on to life as spirit. *Esequiel: Who cares if you are spirit? *Bridgette: Well, you're cleaning this up. *Esequiel: No. (Everyone left the fest) *Esequiel: Oh well. Turkey pieces on the dirt. We never have ants or krills crawling over food. This is a bad time now. (Back at the ice ships) *Sven: So Lovelace, when are the ships coming? *Lovelace: Ships? We have ice ships already, heading to Paulet Island. *Hugh: I wonder when we are gonna park? *Lovelace: We will park in the rocks where there are boulders on the land. *Noah: I see. The seals used to live here until they swim off away from the storm. *Sven: I know. We will continue to sail off. *Hugh: Now wait til' we land on the rocks and go to the beach to meet Esequiel. (Back in Paulet Island, Esequiel finished cleaning up the mess Charles did) *Esequiel: Gosh, i hate this job. Lucky i don't see any krill crawling over into the turkey. I hope he doesn't come back to wreck everything in the fest. *Josesito: There you are. *Esequiel: Josesito? *Josesito: Yes. Since the last minute ago. You let Charles ruined the whole holiday. Again. *Esequiel: What? Again? That didn't happen last year when they are no problems causing the fest to go down. *Josesito: I hope the mainstream penguins have the same thing in cooking class. You're bit of a worrying person right now. *Esequiel: No. Charles is. *Charles: Yeah, you think i can have all the fun i want? *Esequiel: Charles! *Josesito: Not again. *Charles: Let me in again. *Esequiel: No. You're not coming here. Ever. Stay at your house or something. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the third episode to use a live-action title card. The first being "The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island" and the second being "Adélie Feeding Battle". *The episode title was taken from a quote from Esequiel from The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "The Angry Grandpa Babysitter". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories